Rachel Dorsey
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Haylee Roderick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Rachel Dorsey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| positive, pleasant, easy-going, wholesome, sweet, intelligent, forgiving, responsible, ambitious, sympathetic, optimistic, innocent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 332 Jordan Street |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Chris Jordan (boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Daniel, Steven, Kaveena, Tara, Floyd, Lauren, Luis, Jayce, Hunter, Sebastian, Monique, Aubrey, Erin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Chrissy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I am stronger!" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Reflections |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Rachel Dorsey is a major character on Teen Justice. Rachel is an student of Kendall High School where she is a member of Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality With Rachel being so sweet and innocent; nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Chrissy), they really do love her and usually return the favor. In the beginning of the season, she was a little insecure of herself, as shown in Reflections when she was good enough to get into Teen Justice and yet still unsure of her dancing abilities. However, as time progresses she is shown to become more confident in her abilities. Relationships Chris= Songs S9= ;Solos ep4f (bn8m9jihuc iyvugblhkn.jpg|Stop Where You Are (Reflections)|link=Stop Where You Are slide-haylee-group.jpg|Masterpiece (Am I Blue)|link=Masterpiece ;Duets ep4f (26vh yv ijbhbjnj .jpg|Gold (Chrissy) (I'm With You)|link=Gold Ep4f_(eididfy.jpg|(Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Chris) (The Last Song)|link=(Everything I Do) I Do It For You Ep4f_(999987y67t86rf6t.jpg|Heaven (Chris) (The Challenge)|link=Heaven (S9) Ep4f_bt.jpg|Bad Things (Steven) (Neon)|link=Bad Things ep4f (5543456.jpg|Down (Steven) (Now or Never)|link=Down ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice